


Attention

by alchemicink



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Hanging Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Top's not a fan of homework</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on a whim a few months ago. Just as a joke really when [blinking_post](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blinking_post/) and I were talking about how great it'd be if Big Bang did another drama parody and how Seungri would be really into studying his role ^_^
> 
> It's my first time writing anything for Big Bang and topri, so I apologize ahead of time ^^;;; Please enjoy~!

“Fine,” Top sighs. Seungri watches with half a smirk as Top settles down on the couch, wiggling a bit to find the most comfortable spot in the cushions. As if he didn’t already practically have his own personal indention in them from all the movie nights they’ve been having recently.

Seungri grabs his bowl of popcorn and cozies up beside Top, who’s still frowning a bit about the television selection for the night.

“This is like doing homework,” Top continues as the opening credits for the drama begin to play. He ignores the popcorn for the moment and takes a sip of his wine.

It’s easy for Seungri to ignore Top’s disapproval. Every time Seungri would pick something to watch, Top would complain profusely at the beginning before eventually getting enthralled by the movie or TV show. By the time the end credits rolled, Top would casually shrug like it was just _okay_. But Seungri knew better. He’s sure that’s how this will end too. That’s how it always ends. But Top technically isn’t wrong about this being homework. The group has spent the past week getting ready to do another drama parody and Seungri definitely wants to make his character as accurate as possible. He’s even got a notebook in front of him to make notes.

They get exactly 27 minutes into the first episode before Top’s attention span runs out. Seungri feels one long index finger poke the side of his cheek and then his nose. He swats it away and gives Top a _look_.

Top returns it with an innocent look from over the top of his wine glass.

“Hope you’re paying attention,” Seungri warns. “There’ll be a quiz afterwards.”

“I think I’ll ace your quiz just fine.”

His confidence is both infuriating and endearing, which Seungri supposes he could use to describe many things about Top. “So what’s the main character’s name?” Seungri asks.

Top leans forward to set his wineglass on the coffee table, and Seungri ducks as Top stretches his arms out like he’s just waking up from a nap.“Are names really important?” he countered. “Isn’t the plot more important? Like can you believe that guy just threw someone off the side of his yacht?”

“Wait, what?” Seungri’s head whips back around to the TV screen. But the characters were just sitting quietly in a coffee shop chatting like nothing was wrong. “That didn’t happen.”

Top raises a skeptical eyebrow at him. “Are you sure?” He grabs a handful of popcorn, looking smug. “You really should pay more attention.”


End file.
